


Again?

by coininthewishingwell (somnolent_silence)



Series: Beta-Written [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Murder, Death, Doesn't Relate To Canon, Everyone Dies There, Exept for those Petty Theives that everyone just glosses over for the Joker, Gen, Guns, It's Gotham Guys, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Looting Bodies, Murderers, No Romance, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolent_silence/pseuds/coininthewishingwell
Summary: Muggers. Victims. We all know how it plays out.But in Gotham?Whole 'nother system.





	

“Give me all your money!” The robber waves a gun threateningly.

 

The victim brightens. “Oh hey Chris! Long time no see. You are unfortunately too late to get anything good. This is my third mugging tonight. But I could give you my shoes? You could get a twenty for them. Maybe.”

 

The robber puts away his gun. “Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't recognize you for a minute. Your pimp treating you well? You look worse than the last time we saw each other doll. Sorry about the gun. If I’d known it was you I wouldn't have bothered.”

 

“Nah, it's alright.” The victim hands Chris her shoes. “You can never be too careful. And my pimp is doing’ his job decently. He's been a lot better since that Red Hood fella roughed ‘im up.”

 

“Good. I’d hate to shoot him somewhere vital.”

 

“You did just fine last time Chris. So how's R?”

 

“Oh she’s doin’ great doll. Said her first word yesterday. It was bullet. I’m so proud’o’ her.”

 

“Good, good. Well, tell me if you need a babysitter. One can never be too careful these days.”

 

“Yeah.” Chris walks besides the victim for the rest of the trip.

 

“Give me all your mo-” bang.

 

“So how's the new girl handlin’ it?” Chris continues, ignoring the blood soaking his shoes.

 

“Are ya’ mad Chris? This guy has diamonds on ‘im!” Chris whistles.

 

“Damn, he musta got a rich idiot.” He joins her in looting the dead body. “Wow, he has to find better hidin’ places then his pockets.” The ‘victim’ takes off his shoes. Pockets the hundreds before Chris can see them, stuffing them down her bra. The diamonds are already in her boot pockets.

 

Chris and the ‘victim’ finish taking anything worth stealing, and keep walking down the street.

 

“So how's your pa?”

_--_--_--_

 

 


End file.
